destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pionoplayer
Pionoplayer, also known as Piono (not to be confused with the character of the same name), is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. Before Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, he was known for being very disruptive and not playing by the rules. After posting on DTG2 more frequently, he progressed into a very influential player. He is known for orchestrating a massive plotline that spills into several other players' and even into the main storyline and his many characters with overpowered weapons and abilities. He is real-life friends with Aegis-A095, rougesteelproject, and Xandersol, all of whom Piono brought into the game. His Minecraft username is also pionoplayer. Pionoplayer created two canon spinoffs: Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition and Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. The first was very successful, but the second wasn't. Piono announced his departure from DTG as a whole on November 17th, 2015, but he returned on February 26th, 2016. Pionoplayer's two main characters are Eric and Piono. Pionoplayer's chumhandle is pionoPlayer PP. History DTG Pionoplayer made two brief appearances in the first game, and neither were effective in any form. His first appearance consisted of a small rant about how the other players were playing wrong, accidentally summoning an army of characters to the Godmodder's side, and then ragequitting. His second appearance came with many repeated attempts to summon Doomsday, an entity that was supposedly game-breakingly overpowered, but after quite a few rounds when it was summoned, such a huge damage modifier was applied by TT2000 that Doomsday failed to do anything significant. Pionoplayer quit again soon afterwards. DTG2 Pionoplayer's first appearance in DTG2 was much like his appearances in DTG1. He attempted to summon the Boss Vortex, which was overruled by TwinBuilder after summoning Javar and Kurak. Disheartened, Pionoplayer left the game. Pionoplayer returned at the end of Intermission 1, doing very little until after he summoned the Vord during Act 2. After that, he took a shining to the Alchemiter, and began having a profound effect on the Battlefield. He was instrumental in the defeat of The Felt, Insanity, and Lord English with his powerful alchemies and charges. Pionoplayer also summoned Project Nexus, a gigantic army with immense attack power. Pionoplayer's various characters also began to reveal themselves around this time. Around Act 3, Pionoplayer began to become responsible for a highly convoluted storyline that interfered with the game directly in various events. One such example was a boss fight against Paradox Dimentio, a powerful entity which threatened to tear reality apart in both DTG2 and DTG: TV Tropes in a stunning crossover. Additionally, Pionoplayer organized the Massive Battle of Armies, an event where player-summoned armies could duke it out in a fight for supremacy. Several of Pionoplayer's characters converged in this fight. During Trial 3, Pionoplayer's presence made itself known again when the Trial was "hijacked" by the surprise reappearance of the Vord. Piono's characters helped the Descendants during the Trial by summoning the UNSC Preston Cole to fight alongside the Vord with them, but also hindered them at the same time. (This is pretty WIP, needs to be fleshed out more) Entities DTG * Army of Characters PG * Doomsday AG DTG2 * The Mega Tank and Giga Tank: Two multi-part tanks. The Mega Tank was a powerful 40-post charge. The Giga-Tank was a failed attempt to bypass the charge limit. * The Vord: A 40-post charge that summoned a large group of dangerous insectoids. They built up power as time went on, but they were killed by the Godmodder before they had a chance to build up true strength. Remnants of the Vord remained, infecting the Nether and the End, and ultimately taking over the Overworld during Trial 3. * The Altar of Power: A failed attempt to encourage teamwork by allowing charges placed on it to be more powerful. * Jebus: A 40-post charge from Madness Combat. * Tricky the Clown: A demonic zombie clown from Madness Combat who became one of Piono's main characters. He was initially used to defeat The Felt, but was then used for many other side tasks and/or disturbing comic relief. * The Pool Room: Used to camp the Felt for a while. * Project Nexus: A large Hostile entity that spawned gigantic amounts of smaller infantry units. Project Nexus, at its height, was the most powerful entity on the field, with a total HP count of over 1 million. It lasted for quite a long time before its death. * Hank: A 40-post charge that killed Tricky (but not permanently) and used Nexus mooks to fuel his attacks. * Dimentio + Alternate TARDIS: A hostile interdimensional jester originating from Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. He later returned with the Chaos Heart, becoming a fearsome boss known as Paradox Dimentio. Pionoplayer has also caused large amounts of chaos and confusion through the battle, including slicing two Crockercorp Carriers in half with a bucket, antagonizing Doc Scratch, getting into a fight with The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man and creating Alex, and suggesting the original idea for the Narrative. Characters pionoplayer is known for having a large amount of characters of varying alignments. Some of them have received actual characterization, but prior to Intermission 1 of DTG2, they weren't very well-formed. Since Act 2, piono's characters have been shown in earnest. * [[Eric|'Eric']]:' An interdimensional traveler with absurd amounts of power and several fantasy universes where he creates his own characters. He has a wide knowledge of runic language and is able to keep the OP King, among others, in line. He was a member of the Interuniversal Peace Corps before it was erased from existence by Piono. He now fights to stop the Godmodder, save those trapped on GodCraft, and create a new IUPC to fight off any future threats. * [[piono|'Piono]]:''' Eric's Minecraft avatar, was created when Eric was 'retired' for a while and played Minecraft, inadvertently creating Piono. The two were very close friends for a long period of time, but because of an event not fully explained, Eric was forced to leave Piono behind. Piono became evil and gained a split personality, joining DTG1 and DTG2. When Eric returned, Piono kept up the facade, but dropped it during Scratch's Manor, revealing his true colors when Eric left. Over the course of DTG2, Piono became an Alpha Godmodder and gained a large amount of powerful elemental alchemies. * '''The OP King: Very little is known about him other than the fact that he is supposedly more powerful than the Godmodder, is extremely childish for a being of his power, and is quite capable of creating chaos on the Battlefield despite the fact he does not currently exist. * Dimentio: The true antagonist of Super Paper Mario. The Dimentio we know is an alternate version created when the alpha Dimentio used an unresolved paradox to wipe the OP King from existence. He originated in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition when Dimentiosome used a TARDIS. Since then, Dimentio has traveled back and forth between TV Tropes and DTG2, organizing events such as trying to steal the First Block and Disc of Mojang and using the Chaos Heart to become Paradox Dimentio. He is a member of the Cult of the Dark Carnival. * Tricky the Clown: A demonic zombie clown from madness combat that receives his power from having had his brain replaced with an improbability drive. He has been 'killed' several times, but none of them have taken. From what can be seen, Piono uses him as muscle and a gopher interchangeably. * Hank: The protagonist of Madness Combat. He knows Eric through the IUPC, and was summoned to take care of Tricky the Clown. He failed in his job, but he stuck around after death, becoming one of the members of the new IUPC and also helping in the fight against the Godmodder at random intervals. * Phobos: Piono's second in command and leader of Project Nexus. He is a hulking figure, having used all of the successful soldier-strengthening processes on himself, repeatedly in some cases. He is very intelligent as well as dangerous, but he has not done much other than battlefield command for Piono, with the exception of his appearance in the Nether Sidequest. He appeared in a limited state but still managed to be incredibly dangerous. His true power levels are unknown. * Gamzee Makara: At some point in time, Piono contacted Gamzee and organized a plan with him. Gamzee retrieved the Chaos Heart for Piono and gave it to him, using its power to create Paradox Dimentio. Presumed to be a member of the Cult of the Dark Carnival. * Vriska Serket: Previously one of Piono's associates. She put together a large crew known as Spiderbite's Army to fight in the Massive Battle of Armies. When she realized how evil Piono actually was, she switched sides and fought him instead. * Sanford and Deimos: Other characters from Madness Combat. They are members of the new IUPC, working as agents for Eric and trying to get him back into GodCraft. Trivia * pionoplayer has the second-highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,224 in total. Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Players Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:WIP